Rinna Kuzunoha
Rinna Kuzunoha is Leon's Bodyguard given to her as a long lasting tradition of her family having to serve the Tybalt family. Though is annoyed of Leon's attitude and the fact that she is essentially protecting someone that doesn't really need it. Despite that she will do her best to defend him when he needs it and his “assets” (Meaning Naomi and Jack). She takes that task very seriously but outside of combat she is seen as very over the top and fun loving and most of the time refuses to take things seriously. Though in battle she becomes known as Eccentric Blazing Guardian often using both her skill and personality to shift fights the way she wants them. Appearance She has long shaggy red orange hair that covers her eyes making it hard for people to know what her eye color is (it's amber). Along with a large inverted Y scar on her face. She is shown to wear a long tailed red coat that is mostly buttoned up except for the bottom that exposes her midriff; she dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts and black sandals. She is known to have scars around her hands and stomach. She also wears a band around her bicep that says "A Kind of Magic". Personality She is often described as being flirtatious, fun loving, outgoing, and friendly. She will often play with her opponents not seemingly taking them serious. Most of it is authentic but it is also a small bit of manipulation for her enemies to under estimate her and expose their weaknesses. She also delights in publicly humiliating them if they do so. She often claims to do so for fun but to those that get to know her she is actually does so to help the people fight back against any injustice when the Law is being corrupt. She will start being serious when people she cares about are on the line and when the people need something to fight for. Though when she needs to be a little more formal she is honest, well spoken, and respectful, if not given a reason to be otherwise. She is also very adventurous and curious. History For generations the Kuzunoha have been protectors to the Tybalts, now it has been passed down to her and as long as Leon travels to settle Jack's debt she will beat his side defending him. Though in Minstrel they have stumbled on something that may make her job way harder then it had to be. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Inherent Abilities Inhuman Perception: Her eyesight is powerful enough that she can pick apart what is the best place to use her flames Inhuman Strength: Her strength is powerful enough along side her magic to be able to slice through objects many times her size Wild Nature: Her often eccentric behavior usually makes her opponents underestimate her and she uses it to lull them into few traps of her own. Magic Power Fire Magic: Her Magic is potent enough that with enough time and concentration she is able to use it to cut through her opponents and trick them into burning themselvesup * Dai Setsudan (大切断): A Large winded up jump in the air where she summons most of her magic into the tips of her fingers and comes back down slicing into the opponent. * Nai Hito Soshaku (ないヒートそしゃく): Regular clawing and punching enhanced by Fire Magic to give off the feeling that the heat is biting into an enemy. * Hi Renda Kick (火れんだれんだキック): A Powerful drop kick that fires out small spheres of flame until it ends with a powerful red flamed kick * Nai Hito Akuma (ないヒートあくま): A charged up form that uses all her magic internally to make her body stronger and faster though it also makes her literally hot blooded with glowing veins that if she stays in this form too long it threatens to burn her out into a husk. Relationships Leonhardt Tybalt Though his bodyguard she finds a kinship with him and is one of the few people to get him to focus on a fight if his arrogance gets the best of him. She is still happy to defend him when the situation calls for it. Naomi Reynard Treats her and Jack with respect as to make up for her friend's overconfidence, though she is content to being good friends with Naomi as they recognize that they are the only ones that are actively trying to make sure the others don't go overboard. Quotes * "it seems some people need a lesson in manners luckily I'm in a teaching mood"' * ''"Alright here is Rinna's battle plan, strike hard and strike fast, Good Plan? Great Plan!" * " No Matter how strong you maybe know one thing, you maybe stronger but Rinna is Strongest!" Trivia * Her Regular Theme is Jack A Dandy, Her Desperation Theme is Story Teller, Her Rage Theme is I'm Back (To Rise) , Her Best theme is Raise Your Flag * Her Influences are Yuriko Misaki from Kamen Rider Stronger, Shermie from King of Fighters, Tiny Tina from Borderlands, and Edward from Cowboy Bebop. * This is the Fourth Character created by for Good or for Ill. Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Travels of a Wild Card Category:Articles in process